Empatia
Empatia é a habilidade de sentir e entender os sentimentos, emoções e desejos de outras pessoas como se fossem seus. Um usuário dessa habilidade pode sentir exatamente o que outra pessoa está sentindo e pelas mesmas razões, sem contato direto com ela. Seres com o poder da empatia são freqüentemente chamados de Empatas. Descrição O nível mais básico de empatia envolve sentir o que as outras pessoas estão sentindo, automaticamente ou concentrando-se nelas. O primeiro geralmente ocorre quando o usuário encontra emoções fortes ou é novo no poder. Os usuários também podem compreender e interpretar a razão ou verdade por trás de certas emoções, muitas vezes instantaneamente, ganhando assim alguns insights sobre o que os outros estão pensandoPhoebe tinha uma tendência a analisar os sentimentos de outras pessoas e dizer-lhes o que eles estavam pensando antes que eles pudessem verbalizá-los, o que irritava suas irmãs acima de tudo. Em Forget Me...Not, Phoebe foi repreendida por Piper por analisar seus sentimentos antes de verbalizá-los., sensações físicas (toque, dor, efeitos médicos, a excitação sexual etc)Por exemplo, quando Prue encontrou pela primeira vez Vinceres, ele foi imediatamente capaz de sentir que ela tinha uma dor de dente. De fato, suas palavras exatas foram "Ohh, seu dente. Eu sinto seu dente. Toda sua dor. Eu não suporto isso." ou os seus desejos . No entanto, isso nem sempre é o caso. Ocasionalmente, os usuários podem achar difícil ou mesmo impossível determinar a causa de certas emoções sem serem informados ou verem diretamente o que a motivou. Por exemplo, logo após Prue Halliwell ter adquirido acidentalmente essa habilidade, ela visitou o dentista e começou a sentir as emoções das pessoas ao seu redor. Em particular, ela começou a rir incontrolavelmente, mas não conseguiu descobrir por que, até ver que a pessoa que estava canalizando recebia gás do riso.Como testemunhado em Primrose Empath. Como testemunhado em Chris por Bianca; Phoebe percebeu que Bianca havia partido seu coração, mas não como isso aconteceu, até que ela o viu segurando um anel de noivado. Formas mais fortes de empatia podem ser usadas para canalizar as emoções de qualquer ser que possa produzi-las (por exemplo, animais e espíritos). Os usuários podem usá-lo para localizar uma pessoa, verificar a existência de uma pessoa sentindo suas emoções, ser alertado sobre desastres próximos, captando o volume de emoções e dor das vítimas, e pode até se tornar capaz de usar o poder como detector de mentiras.Isso foi descrito em The War on Witches; e retratado em Forget Me...Not e The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. A empatia também pode ser usada para suportar as emoções de espíritos quebrantados, como Will o' the Wisp permitindo que eles cruzem.Will o' the Witch Devido aos clones não terem emoções reais, o original pode ser identificado através do uso de empatia.Hard Knox Life A empatia nesse nível também envolve canalizar emoções através de grandes distâncias. É raro, mas outro aspecto da empatia é ser capaz de sentir um feedback verbal ao canalizar emoções elevadas através de grandes distâncias, permitindo ao usuário ouvir psiquicamente o(s) ser(es) que estão canalizando. O poder pode inicialmente ser difícil de desligar e, como tal, pode fazer com que os usuários inexperientes atuem nas emoções como se fossem suas ou se tornem sobrecarregadas, mas a meditação e a prática resolverão esse problema. Além disso, a empatia só pode ser tratada por seres que devem ter o poder. Quando outros ganham esse poder, acabará por dominá-los, o que pode deixá-los loucos e até matá-los. Esse dom é muito raro e é uma habilidade inata para alguns seres, como os Empatas, os empatas do futuro (também conhecidos como mortais que podem sentir o que as outras pessoas sentem) e os Cupidos. Ainda assim, os Cupidos não conseguem sentir todo o espectro de emoções, já que são mensageiros de amor, e não de empatia. Sua empatia é limitada a sentimentos de amor e emoções que estão ligados ao amor, como desgosto, ódio, etc. Se, Cupidos nunca se esforçou para controlar seu poder não é conhecido. Phoebe Halliwell desenvolveu esse poder em seus vinte e tantos anos e é uma das formas mais fortes de empatia possuídas por qualquer ser. No início, ela lutou para controlar seu novo poder, o que causou problemas consideráveis, pois depois de encontrar as emoções dos outros ela às vezes agia de acordo com seus caprichos; por exemplo, certa vez, quando uma funcionária ficou extremamente zangada com Elise, Phoebe ficou impressionada com a raiva que ela lhe deu fisicamente. Quando ela se reuniu com Jason, ela canalizou sua luxúria que resultou nos dois fazendo sexo em seu escritório. No entanto, sua proficiência aumentou notavelmente as horas extras. Ela agora pode canalizar as emoções de outras pessoas sem ser sobrecarregada e pode interpretá-las e entendê-las com precisão. Como tal, os seres com intenções malévolas geralmente ficam preocupados quando estão ao seu redor, com medo de descobrir quaisquer segredos que estejam tentando esconder. Às vezes, Phoebe pode canalizar emoções através de uma cidade grande distância e entre as dimensões. Uma usuária memorável desse poder foi Mitzy Stillman. Mitzy ganhou essa habilidade temporariamente quando ela roubou a identidade e os poderes de Phoebe. O poder de empatia de Mitzy deixou-a perceber o quanto Mabel odiava tanto ela quanto sua irmã mais nova, no entanto, o poder também lhe dava dores de cabeça. Outra usuária memorável desse poder foi Prue Halliwell. Ela ganhou o poder por algumas horas em 2000 quando o feitiço que ela lançou para remover o poder de Vinceres saiu pela culatra e fez dela uma empata. Sua habilidade empática permitia-lhe canalizar emoções a quilômetros de distância e ouvir os argumentos que as pessoas estavam tendo por toda a cidade captando a intensa emoção por trás das palavras furiosas que as pessoas gritavam umas com as outras. Empatia e Diferentes Planos/Realidades A empatia é um dos poucos poderes capazes de se estender por diferentes planos de existência e realidades alternativas. Phoebe revelou isso pela primeira vez em uma das realidades movidas pela emoção/desejo de Gith e usou seu poder para explorar as emoções de Piper sentindo o medo de sua irmã, mesmo que ela estivesse em uma realidade diferente. Uma vez que essa conexão foi feita, Phoebe e Paige foram capazes de usar seus desejos combinados para se deslocarem através das realidades de Gith e se transportarem para Piper. Phoebe mais tarde mostrou esse aspecto de seu poder novamente quando Piper e Leo ficaram presos no Plano Fantasmagórico. Phoebe foi capaz de sentir a presença de Piper e até mesmo sentir sua dor quando ela foi ferida. Como Piper é o denominador comum em ambos os exemplos, é possível que o poder de Phoebe tenha sido amplificado em ambos os casos pela força de seu amor fraterno. Insanidade e Demônios O poder da empatia pode levar a um ser insano se eles não estão destinados a tê-lo. No entanto, demônios nunca podem ganhar esse poder naturalmente, devido ao fato de que eles não podem lidar com emoções humanas. Isso iria destruí-los ou enlouquecê-los, pois isso deixou o demônio Vinceres quase insano, mas pouco depois de ser levado embora, ele voltou ao normal. Prue acidentalmente levou esse poder de Vinceres através do uso de um feitiço. Embora ela estivesse bem no início, eventualmente, à medida que seu alcance se expandia, ela foi incapaz de controlá-lo, desenvolvendo-se ao ponto de estar constantemente absorvendo as emoções de toda a cidade de São Francisco. No entanto, com a ajuda do Padre Thomas ela conseguiu lidar com o poder. Deixou-a imediatamente depois que ela destruiu Vinceres com ela como ela nunca foi destinada a tê-lo. Guardião de Luz e Encargos A conexão que os Guardiões de Luz compartilham com seus Encargos tem um aspecto limitado de empatia; eles estão conectados às seus encargos em um nível físico, e automaticamente sentirão o que seus encargos sentem, mas somente quando um encargo é ferido e está com dor. Em circunstâncias especiais, um guardião de luz pode sentir a dor de um encargo de outro Guardião de Luz. Natalie e Leo fizeram isso; eles sentiram a dor da bruxa que não era sua responsabilidade porque os Anciões haviam se lembrado de todos os guardiões de luz da terra e eles eram os únicos guardiões de luz terrestres. Quando disparada, esta conexão pode fazer com que um guardião de luz dobre de dor, pois eles estão sentindo a dor como o encargo em questão. Uma vez que esta conexão não pode ser desligada, em casos extremos de agonia, o guardião de luz pode ser obrigado a correr para a ajudar o encargo, independentemente do perigo que os aguarda. No entanto, um guardião de luz com uma vontade forte pode suportar a dor e não ser governado por ela. É importante notar que, mesmo com esse aspecto, os Guardiões de Luz ainda não são considerados seres empáticos. Ramos da Empatia A empatia pode ser usada para manipular emoções e vários elementos ligados às emoções. No entanto, apenas alguns seres são conhecidos por serem capazes de usar qualquer um desses aspectos. Deve-se notar que, embora até o momento nenhum usuário tenha demonstrado empatia em sua totalidade, certos usuários podem controlar mais de uma ramificação. Manipulação Empática Um ramo da empatia que é centrado em torno de manipular as emoções das outras pessoas. Um praticante de habilidades psíquicas superiores, como Phoebe Halliwell, pode canalizar suas próprias emoções ou as de outras pessoas - sejam elas inimigas, vítimas de seus inimigos ou uma mistura de ambas - e projetar, refletir ou amplificar essas mesmas emoções através das mãos. na forma de dois pequenos parafusos de eletricidade. Aumento Empático Um ramo da empatia que está preocupado em aumentar os poderes do usuário. O aumento também pode acontecer automaticamente se o usuário não puder controlar seu poder de empatia. Como todos os poderes mágicos estão ligados às emoções, quanto mais emoções eles canalizam, mais poderosas se tornam. Mas se o usuário não pode controlar seu poder de empatia, seus poderes aumentados podem ser destrutivos e perigosos para si e para os outros. Prue Halliwell tornou-se o único exemplo conhecido disso quando ela temporariamente se tornou uma Empata e aumentou seus poderes de telecinese e projeção astral. Canalização e Replicação Empática Indiscutivelmente as duas extensões mais poderosas da empatia. Devido ao fato de que todos os poderes mágicos estão ligados às emoções do usuário, ambos trabalham sentindo a mesma emoção que os outros sentem. O único exemplo disso é Phoebe Halliwell, porque Phoebe pode sentir as emoções dos outros, sua empatia permite-lhe contrariar e replicar os poderes de outros seres. Resistência Empática ao Poder Um ramo da empatia que protege o usuário de ferimentos mágicos; no entanto, essa ramificação só funciona em combinação com Canalização e Replicação de Poder: por exemplo, canalizar o poder de outro faz com que um deles seja resistente a esse poder, quando é usado contra eles. No caso de Phoebe Halliwell porque Phoebe pode sentir as emoções dos outros, sua empatia permite-lhe contrariar e replicar os poderes de outros seres. Concessão de Poder Empático O possuidor pode transferir seu poder para outro ser através de um toque. Dependendo do receptor: por exemplo; um demônio, esse poder pode agir como uma maldição, forçando o demônio a sentir a dor que inflige. O único Empata conhecido que já fez isso foi o padre Thomas. Em 1996, quando foi atacado pelo demônio Vinceres, ele colocou as mãos no peito do demônio e transferiu seus poderes de empatia para ele. Padre Thomas sabia que o poder tornaria o demônio insano e incapaz de colocar um pé fora e, assim, não ser capaz de matar. Cura Empática Um ramo da empatia que é centrado em torno de orientar mortais (por exemplo, alguém que pratica este aspecto pode aliviar o sofrimento humano usando seu conhecimento íntimo do que a outra pessoa está sentindo ou passou, e então oferecendo-lhes conselhos e conforto) e cura feridas emocionais, semelhantes a Guardiões de Luz curando feridas físicas. Phoebe, como colunista de conselhos, usa seu dom para ajudar as pessoas que escrevem para ela. Ela responde suas cartas através de sua coluna, dando-lhes conselhos úteis. Durante um encontro de Will o' the Wisp, Phoebe mostrou uma forma de cura empática, quando ela tomou a dor do fogo e permitiu que ele atravessasse.Phoebe usou empatia como essa pela primeira vez em Will o' the Witch. Além do aconselhamento, padre Thomas também curou a angústia emocional de seus paroquianos com as mãos. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original *Empatas *Padre Thomas *Phoebe Halliwell *CupidosA empatia deles é limitada no sentido de que só lhes permite sentir as emoções das outras pessoas que estão ligadas ao amor. *Will o' the WispSua empatia é limitada no sentido de que apenas sente emoções semelhantes emanadas de outras pessoas. ;Através de feitiço, concessão de poder, etc. *VinceresConcedido pelo Padre Thomas; isso foi mencionado em Primrose Empath. *Prue HalliwellGanhou de Vinceres em Primrose Empath, e depois de Phoebe depois de obter os poderes de suas irmãs no interruptor mágico, mas nunca usou. *Mitzy StillmanRoubado de Phoebe Halliwell em The Power of Three Blondes. *Guardiões de LuzSua conexão com os encargos lhes permite sentir a dor de suas cargas. Notas *Phoebe afirmou que sua empatia poderia ser um avanço de seu poder de Premonição. Essa foi uma conclusão lógica, já que ela podia sentir o que as pessoas em suas visões sentiam, e todos os seus poderes compartilhavam uma conexão. *A empatia é o primeiro poder formidável que Phoebe desenvolveu, sendo a Reflexão Psíquica a segunda. *A empatia pode ser bloqueada se o usuário se sentir em conflito. Aconteceu quando Phoebe tentou ler Enola e possivelmente quando tentou ler Cal Greene. Este tipo de bloqueio é comum com poderes psíquicos, como também acontece com um poder como Premonition. *Dois efeitos sonoros foram usados para o Empatia de Phoebe. Um som de jingle de luz era geralmente usado, no entanto, em Used Karma, um som de toque muito mais alto é usado quando ela o usa para canalizar poderes. *Phoebe foi incapaz de ler apenas quatro seres; Mordaunt, uma feiticeira do mal, Jinny, uma gênio (ela encontrou um jeito de não apenas enganar Phoebe, mas também o Livro das Sombras), Cal Greene, quando ela o conheceu, e Paige, quando seu espírito foi separado de seu corpo. * Chris revelou que há uma poção que pode bloquear um Empata de ler as emoções das pessoas. Os efeitos da poção são temporários, e é difícil de fazer, uma vez que requer um Ovo Kotochul, que só pode ser encontrado na terra do pântano. *Uma bruxa pode usar um feitiço para extrair esse poder de alguém: Abandonar o Poder de um Empata. Se o contato físico é feito enquanto o feitiço é lançado, a força será transferida para o lançador do feitiço. Veja Também * Emoções * Telepatia * Clairaudiência Referências }} Categoria:Poderes